Mass Effect: Infiltrator
center|300px|Mass Effect: Infiltrator logo right|320px|Mass Effect: Infiltrator Mass Effect: Infiltrator é um jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa desenvolvido pela IronMonkey Studios para dispositivos móveis (iOS, Android, Windows Phone 8 e BlackBerry 10) definido no universo Mass Effect. __TOC__ Lançamento Mass Effect: Infiltrator foi originalmente lançado para dispositivos iOS em 6 de março de 2012. Mais tarde foi lançado para dispositivos Android em 22 de maio de 2012Mass Effect Infiltrates Android e para dispositivos Windows Phone 8 um ano depois em 21 de maio de 2013.Mass Effect, NBA Jam, Real Racing, Tiger Woods arrive on Windows Phone as Nokia exclusives Foi então lançado para dispositivos BlackBerry 10 em 13 de junho de 2013.Mass Effect: Infiltrator arrives for BlackBerry 10 O jogo originalmente custava US $ 6,99 no Google Play e na App Store do iOS nos EUA, US $ 7,49 na App Store australiana, US $ 9,99 na App Store da Nova Zelândia e US $ 4,99 na App Store do Reino Unido no iOS.Mass Effect Infiltrates iOS with New Game, App Mass Effect: O Infiltrator foi removido da App Store em setembro de 2015.EA Quietly Removes 'Flight Control', 'Real Racing', and Other Classics From the App Store - TouchArcade A razão para isso não foi confirmada. Em abril de 2018, Mass Effect: Infiltrator não está mais disponível na Apple App Store e Google Play Store http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mass_Effect:_Infiltrator#Gone.. Detalhes Jogadores: 1 Editor: Electronic Arts (iOS/Android OS/BlackBerry 10), Nokia Corporation (Windows Phone 8) Desenvolvedor: IronMonkey Studios® Formato: Digital Download (iOS/Android OS/Windows Phone 8/BlackBerry 10) Tamanho do Download: 698MB (iOS), 16MB1 (Android OS), 476MB (Windows Phone 8), 466MB (BlackBerry 10) Tamanho da instalação: 1 015MB (BlackBerry 10) Avaliação: 18+ (PEGI) Características especiais: Papel de parede animado 3D gratuito, se comprado através do Google Play para dispositivo Android OS 1O tamanho real do download excede 450 MB.https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ea.games.meinfiltrator_row&hl=en Um agente da Cerberus Mass Effect: Infiltrator é definido em algum lugar no ano 2186 CE e ocorre durante os eventos de Mass Effect 3. Os jogadores assumem o papel de Randall Ezno, um agente da Cerberus que começa a aprender que a organização não é tão benevolente quanto parece. Depois de completar a missão em um planeta de gelo, Randall retorna ao Barn, uma estação espacial de pesquisa Cerberus. Em seu caminho para visitar sua orientadora, Inali Renata, algo dá errado e soldados começam a atacar a instalação. Durante o ataque, Randall tenta entrar em contato com Inali, mas ela é cortada por alguém. Randall corre para o local de Inali para garantir que ela esteja segura. Depois de lutar contra os invasores turianos, Randall fica chocado ao encontrar Inali sofrendo com experiências horríveis a mando do Diretor da Barn. Randall promete vingança e vai em busca do diretor, agora tendo que lutar contra as defesas Cerberus da instalação. Ao tentar escapar, Randall é contatado por uma voz misteriosa através de seu fone de ouvido. A voz afirma ser um volus trabalhando com a Aliança. Ele diz a Randall que se ele puder escapar da instalação e entrar em contato com a Aliança, tanto ele como Inali poderão ser salvos. Randall caminha lentamente em direção à torre de comunicações, lutando contra as tropas da Cerberus, escapou de cobaias, mechs e X1, um enorme krogano mutante. Finalmente, ele alcança a torre de comunicação, sinaliza a Aliança e se dirige a um planeta deserto próximo em um ônibus para aguardar a coleta. Cobaia Uma missão bônus foi lançada com o patch 1.0.3 que permitia aos jogadores a chance de jogar como uma vítima experimental turiana, tentando escapar da baía médica. Mass Effect: Infiltrator Update Os jogadores recebem um arsenal muito mais limitado, tornando os inimigos muito mais difíceis. Após o seu despertar e sua libertação devido às ações de Randall Ezno e seu aliado volus, o turiano dispara suas tropas Cerberus e outros cobais que escaparam em uma instalação transformada em uma zona de guerra. Sua raça culmina em um confronto com um Ogre Mech e um suprimento infinito de Orcus Mechs. Por fim, o turian alcança uma sala grande e vazia. Ao se mudar para a parede mais distante, o turian vê o diretor e vários funcionários da Cerberus do outro lado de uma janela. O diretor ri do turian quando uma torre desce na sala. Sem capa disponível, a visualização fica preta. Não há escapatória. Personagens *Director *Randall Ezno *Inali Renata *Turiano *Volus Localizações *O Barn *Ice Giant *LV426 Combate Mass Effect: Infiltrator é um jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa onde o jogador assume o papel de um agente da Cerberus armado com um poderoso arsenal, bem como uma variedade de poderes bióticos e tecnológicos. Durante a missão de bônus opcional, o jogador também interpreta um prisioneiro que tenta escapar da instalação da Cerberus. Como o jogo está disponível apenas para dispositivos iOS e Android, os jogadores devem usar controles de tela sensível ao toque para apontar armas e implantar habilidades enquanto estiverem em combate. O jogo é dividido em uma série de missões, que são divididas em segmentos marcados por pontos de verificação. Durante cada segmento, o jogador deve navegar pelo ambiente e derrotar todos os inimigos que aparecerem. Após a conclusão de um segmento de missão, o desempenho do jogador é analisado e pontuado. Diálogo Ao contrário de outros jogos de Mass Effect, o Mass Effect: Infiltrator não apresenta uma "roda de conversa" para escolhas de diálogo. O diálogo de Randall existe apenas nas cinemáticas, trocas rápidas durante as missões e situações de escolha moral. No entanto, estas são respostas curtas. Randall discussões com seus aliados e seus inimigos ajudam o jogador a entender melhor as missões ou os personagens. O assunto Turian não tem diálogo. Moralidade Mass Effect: Infiltrator em sua campanha, apresenta um sistema de moralidade que rastreia as decisões do jogador ao longo da história. Randall Ezno terá a oportunidade de tomar decisões Paragon ou Renegade, desencadeando diferentes resultados com ações específicas. Dependendo das decisões morais de Randall, suas cicatrizes e habilidades bióticas variam de azul e vermelho, e a história também será afetada. Loja Os jogadores podem acessar a Loja em Mass Effect: Infiltrator para comprar e atualizar novos equipamentos e habilidades para Randall Ezno. Itens são desbloqueados por gastar créditos ganhos através do jogo. A Loja não está disponível durante a missão de bônus opcional. Ranking O desempenho do jogador é avaliado em três categorias principais. Os jogadores recebem uma, duas ou três estrelas para cada categoria: *'Style' - Mate vários inimigos seguidos durante a câmera lenta após a primeira morte, troque as armas o mais rápido possível e use poderes e habilidades para aumentar os pontos de estilo. *'Time' - Elimine todos os inimigos o mais rápido possível para melhorar os pontos de tempo. *'Health' - Proteja-se e evite disparos para reduzir o dano total recebido. Levar mais dano irá reduzir os pontos de Vida ganhos durante a missão. Note que o jogo não mostra a saúde do jogador e a capacidade de blindagem na tela. Os jogadores também recebem uma medalha pela conclusão de cada ponto de verificação com base na quantidade total de estrelas alcançadas. Três tipos de medalhas estão disponíveis: Rookie, Soldier e Veteran. Versão 1.1.1 Um patch foi lançado em 04 de abril de 2014, que otimizou o jogo para o iPhone 5 e permite aos jogadores conectar um controlador externo "para jogos estilo console". Referencias Navegação Categoria:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Categoria:Informações do jogo Categoria:Jogos